


reflection

by scbr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eyes flicker in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflection

The monster’s touch is on your face; its fingers cold, calculated. Eyes flicker in the dark: flashing visions of a disfigured man — a disordered teacup — being suspended in midair. The needle soon begins its work, guiding dark threads through broken avenues of flesh, blood, and bones.

There will be scars, and ghosts. There will be something  akin to an awakening—or not: then, sweet dreams.

Only what matters now is you both live, and let live.

When you look into the monster’s eyes; its reflection awaits, offering comfort with a smile: we're in this God's universe after all, aren't we?

 

 


End file.
